


All is Right

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Modest!, little angst, livestream, web cam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets upset because of management so Louis outs them both</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! xx

Louis POV:

As we sat on the couch, I could feel Zayn sigh and eventually move towards the kitchen. I paused the movie and shuffled after him, wondering what had caused him to get up. I had thought he was asleep; he hadn't been talking to me the entire night, and I felt his breathing even out like it always does when he finally drifts off.

I walked over to him, where he sat glaring at the tea kettle. Slowly, I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could tell something was bothering him since he never had tea this late, noon was pretty much his quota for tea consumption, and it was currently a quarter till midnight.

"Lou," he said shakily, "do you think that I've changed?"

I frowned and turned his face towards mine. "What brought this on?" ZAYN was never worried about things like this. He talked to his mum at least twice a week and deposited money in his sister's university funds every month. Zayn was far from stuck up and was always the one the lads and I would go to when the fame started getting to our heads.

"It's just that I've seen thousands of people and traveled thousands of miles and it's the same thing every day! I don't know how you lads manage to treat each fan like you don't have millions more! I don't even know where our next meet-up is for Christ's sake, but I'm already dreading it! What happens when I start to hate concerts, huh? What if I'm miserable while you lot are living your dream? What do I do then?"

I steed at him in shock. I knew management was demanding and it was getting to Zayn, but I didn't know it was this much.

"I used to share everything with the fans...my day, some cheesy quotes and shit like that. And at meet and greets I'd shake each one of their hands and kiss every one their cheeks. But now, it's a job Lou, it's not about making music or having fun. It's a business and a game to management and I'm sick of playing!"

"What brought this on?"

His breathing slowed a bit, but he knew that I could tell he was still unbelievably pissed off. 

"You. You brought it on with your smile and horrendous dance moves and smelly feet and cheeky smiles. I want you Lou but we can't even be together...so everything's kinda morphed into some shit sope-opera since that meeting with Modest."

"Oh." I unfortunately can remember every agonizing second of that meeting. We had been caught snogging in the stairwell area and needless to say it didn't end well. They set Zayn and I up with beards, and thankfully they were both understanding. We went on 'double dates' in an attempt to spend more time together, even though Eleanor and Perrie were right next to us. It worked for a little while, but then management got upset with the amount of people who disbelieved in Zerrie and Elounor so they forced one of us to become 'engaged.' I immediately volunteered which allowed for Zayn to end things with Perrie. But, it continues on with El and I, and we'll have to begin wedding planning soon. 

"Zaynie? Is it because of El? Because you know that I'm truly, one-hundred percent gay. I'm as straight as Harrys hair and we know how curly that is..." I said with a nervous chuckle. If I was being honest with myself, I was always the one needing consoling and for Zayn to say something to bring me out of whatever tearful state I was in.

I thought over every possible scenario that could result in a happy Zayn, but I knew he wouldn't be truly happy if he was kept in the closet.

"Let's do it." I said with what I hoped was conviction.

His tearful eyes looked up at me in confusion. "What?" he croaked.

"Come out. Fully out. Every single detail about our relationship, right now." I said, growing in confidence.

My hands were shaking but i could see his spirits lifting until he was nearly back to his whole self. 

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

He lunged across the room and clutched onto my shirt, sobbing as, what I assume was a heavy weight, was lifted off his shoulders.

I kissed his head before grabbing his hand and running up to our room where my laptop laid on our bed. 

Zayn sat down slowly while I logged into my Twitter account to tweet out a livestream link. "This alright?" I asked.

"Yes. God yes." He replied, the tear tracks still fresh from crying.

"Ok." I took a deep breath before turning to Zayn as I launched the livestream. After seeing the view count was up to nearly 40,000 a minute later, I grabbed Zayn's face, fusing our lips together.

After nearly a minute of snogging I pulled back slowly and touched my forehead to his. "I love you Zayn Malik," and proceeded to kiss him with everything I had in me.


End file.
